Rugrats: The Romantic Years Vol 2
by Skippysgotmail
Summary: Welcome to Volume 2 of Rugrats in their years of baby love and romance that is just plain weird and uncomfortable. Join on the adventure of Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimi on a play date with an awkward third wheel!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Two weeks have passed since the party at the Pickles house and Tommy and Kimi are yet to meet again. By this point, Tommy is longing for his sweet baby love and Kimi stares out her window, silently sniffing the aroma of Tommy's urine crusted blanket.

"Why must my love live so far away?" said Kimi irritated at the thought of not seeing Tommy. Kimi is a little slow because she and Tommy are next door neighbors. As she continued sulking, she also continued sniffing the urine rich blanket. Tommy was heartbroken as well. He wept for the entire day, desiring to share another juice box with Kimi again.

"There must be a way to visit Kimi again." said Tommy speaking to his dead dog, Spike. Tommy pondered for a while until he thought of the perfect idea.

"I've got it!" said Tommy.

"I will ask my love on a date, a play date!"

Once Tommy spoke these words, it was like a river flowing through a brook in his diaper.

"I must tell my parents!" screamed Tommy.

Tommy rushed to his parents to tell them to organize a play date for him and Kimi. Unfortunately, Tommy's parents do not speak baby so they assumed he wanted a play date with the Finsters anyway. This made Tommy squeal like a banshee eating tuna while licking a trash can. As Tommy was squealing, Stu called up the Finsters for a play date.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The Finsters arrived briefly on the Pickles rusty doorstep and rang the doorbell modestly. Stu answered the door.

"Welcome!" said Stu frantically.

"Are you two little toddlers excited to go into my basemen- I mean, play with Tommy?"

Stu was a very strange man. Didi called Tommy to come and welcome the guests. Tommy approached Chuckie and Kimi nervously.

"Hey guys." said Tommy.

"How's it going?" asked Chuckie stupidly.

Then, Kimi came from behind Chuckie and said, "Hey... _senpai_ …"

Tommy did not quite understand what she said so he asked her what she said again.

Kimi stuttered and said, "I meant, hey Tommy."

Tommy assumed that was all she said and continued on. Chuckie on the other hand was triggered. Chuckie excused himself and Kimi into the other room.

"What was that all about?" Chuckie said annoyingly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kimi.

"You keep calling Tommy your senpai!" Chuckie replied.

"I'm sorry Chuckie, but I love him." said Kimi as she was blushing.

Chuckie stared at Kimi completely confused.

"Now, if you will excuse me, _I_ have a play date with Tommy." Kimi said.

Kimi waddled off to sit next to Tommy. Tommy's diaper was like a swamp by then. As Kimi was sitting next to Tommy, Chuckie sat off on the sidelines being the third training wheel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Chuckie was enraged seeing Tommy and Kimi playing together, Tommy enjoyed every minute of it, and Kimi played like no baby has ever played before. Tommy would spas out from all the excitement he was having. Kimi watched and was concerned for Tommy. Chuckie was disturbed as well.

"Hey Kimi, wanna play with my new reptar toy?" asked Tommy.

"Sure!" said Kimi unhesitantly.

Chuckie soiled his pants thinking about how Tommy did not ask him to come with him.

"Fine!" said Chuckie to himself.

"If I can't play with Tommy, then no one can!"

Chuckie laughed like a garbage truck running over melted bubble wrap. Chuckie had decided to become a villain that day and sabotage the play date. As this was happening, Tommy and Kimi were playing with Tommy's reptar toy. They were having so much fun until Chuckie came up from behind Kimi, like the creep he is, and pushed Kimi towards the reptar toy. Kimi fell on top of the toy and broke it with her baby weight. Chuckie disappeared in the shadows, like the creep he is, and all Tommy saw was Kimi falling over the reptar toy and breaking it.

"Oh no!" squealed Tommy like a gorilla licking stamps.

"You killed it!"

Kimi began to cry and faintly say, " _Senpai_ , I'm sorry!"

But sorry was not enough for Tommy. Tommy kicked her out of his room as Kimi wept. Chuckie smirked with pure happiness knowing he ruined their fun.

"I did it." said Chuckie.

"Now, Tommy is _my_ senpai!"

 **Author's Notes: Chuckie is not in to Tommy, remember that Chuckie is still dating Angelica.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Tommy was angry at Kimi, Kimi was filled with sorrow, and Chuckie was laughing like a maniac.

Chuckie approached Tommy triumphantly and said, "Hey senpai- I mean, Tommy."

Chuckie face was dripping sweat, hoping that Tommy did not hear him.

"Hey Chuckie." said Tommy sulking with despair.

"What's wrong Tommy?" asked Chuckie stupidly.

"Kimi broke my new reptar toy." Tommy complained.

Chuckie had no feeling of guilt in him at all.

"Well that's tough to hear. I guess you guys should just break up." said Chuckie.

Tommy was incredibly sad. He thought about giving up on Kimi until he realized something. Tommy did see a strange shadow when Kimi fell over. Tommy realized then and there that Chuckie was the odd shadow.

"You!" squealed Tommy.

"Wh-What?" said Chuckie nervously.

"You pushed my love over and made her take the blame for destroying my reptar toy!" Tommy said in baby rage.

"Lo-Look man, I'm sorry!" said Chuckie like the idiot he was.

Tommy was so mad at that point that he almost considered cannibalism.

"I'm gonna make you suffer!" screamed Tommy at the top of his infant lungs.

Tommy ran to the kitchen, took some matches lying on the ground, ran outside to the Finster's yard, and proceeded to burn their house down.

"What have you done Tommy!" exclaimed Chuckie.

"I did this for my love!" screamed Tommy.

Kimi appeared outside to see the madness.

She approached Chuckie and said, "We deserve this."

As these words came out of Kimi's mouth, Chuckie collapsed to the ground and began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

The fire department arrived swiftly to put out the fire. Luckily, no one was in the house when the fire took place. Everything in the house was burnt to a crisp. The Finsters were homeless and had nowhere to go. Kimi just stared at her ash coated house blanky without saying a word, and Chuckie was still weeping like the baby he was. And as for Tommy, he fell to the ground in fear and soiled his diaper yet again.

Ω

One week has passed and The Finsters had decided on moving to Delaware. Once Tommy heard this news he was in tears.

"I can't believe you're moving." said Tommy to Kimi.

"I'm sorry _senpai_ , but we have to for our safety." said Kimi.

Tommy was beyond sad and desperate.

"My love, please do not go!" cried Tommy.

"I'm sorry, but I must bid farewell." said Kimi sadly.

Kimi gave Tommy one last hug. That was the final time Tommy's diaper was soaked in urine. Kimi got into The Finster's car, waiting for Chuckie to come so they could leave.

Chuckie approached Tommy and said, "Perdidi te reverentia." which is Latin to say, "I have lost all respect for you."

Tommy understood and gave Chuckie a hug farewell. That was it. The Finsters were gone. Tommy's grandpa even left with them. Tommy wept knowing that his love was gone. He cried out Kimi and went inside. And Kimi still to this day weeps for Tommy; still calling him her _senpai_ and still sniffing his urine crusted blanket.

The End


End file.
